fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
What is SS13 Space station 13 is a 2d multiplayer game, made on the byond engine. At a glance it looks like crap, but give it a few rounds and you'll realize just how frustratingly fun it can be. I'm new, where do I learn how to play? Check out the New Players Guide page. I read all the tutorials but don't know how to... If it's something job specific you should check the Jobs page, if it's something about game modes (Traitor, wizard, cult), see the Game modes page, otherwise do a search on the wiki. If you're smart and have already done all of those before coming here, then just adminhelp it ingame. Simply click the on adminhelp where the verbs are listed or type it into the text box in the bottom, click it and write the question in there. Try to be polite, it doesn't hurt anyone. You can also ask on IRC I grabbed someone, how do I drop them? Hit the drop button. same as dropping an item. How do I remove the backpack, utility belt, etc. You click on it and drag it to your empty hand I'm being attacked by another player. What do? You are either the victim of a traitor/some other round related character, you've really pissed the person off, or you're being griefed for no reason. If you're not sure about why you're being attacked. Adminhelp it. This is done by clicking the adminhelp verb, or by entering adminhelp and then your message. To reply to the administrator that responds, click the underlined portion of the message, and enter your response. Action will be taken on the matter, and the admins will look into the situation. How do I take an item from someone or give one to them Stand next to them, click and drag their character onto yours and then click on one of their items to take it off or, if you have an item in your active hand, click on the slot where you wish to put the item. My screen went black, what happened? You may have fallen asleep or been knocked out. Also you may be dying. check the damage indicators on the right part of the screen to see what might be causing you to not see. Certain diseases also cause you to pass out, so also check the text box for information about that. How do I commit suicide? Type 'suicide', hit ok and then type 'succumb' when you're in critical condition. Remember that you cannot be cloned if you suicide. (Suicide is considered an action which says that you don't want to play this round. As such it is an OOC action.) How do I eat something? Hold some food in your active hand and click on yourself How do I buckle into a chair? Click and drag your character onto the chair How do I unbuckle myself? Click on the chair you are buckled to with an empty hand. This is my first round as captain, what do you suggest? Take your spare ID, nuclear authentication disk and put it in your backpack. If you've done that, you've done half your job already. After this, walk around the station and command people. I got chosen as a traitor, cultist, wizard, etc. and I know I'm not ready! HELP! None of these require your immediate attention. Take it slowly, open the wiki, skim through the article about your assignment and proceed to do it as best as you can. If you need additional help, ask an admin for advice through the adminhelp command. What does this word mean? Check the Terminology, you might find it there. Otherwise ask here Where can i go to get map files to host a server? You have two options. The easier is to download a rar file here, but these are usually old or outdated. To get the latest version, you will need a SVN program, such as TortoiseSVN. Enter the address found here to it and it will download the latest version. After this, you will only need to run the .dme file, run>compile it, open up dream daemon, point it at the newly created .dmb file (made by compiling) and host. If you need more help read: Downloading the source code or click the 'Host a server' link on the left. I have another question, where do I ask? This is a good location. Don't worry about the formatting and stuff. Just click edit and write your question there. An alternative is using the adminhelp command in-game (to talk to admins), the ooc command in-game (to talk to players), asking on the forums, or asking in the IRC. Category:Game Resources